


Couldn't Chair Less (No, Really)

by Emppuko



Series: Chair AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Personification
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emppuko/pseuds/Emppuko
Summary: Yuuri on tuoli.This is Finnish translation of Couldn't Chair Less (No, Really) by DiAnna44.





	Couldn't Chair Less (No, Really)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Couldn't Chair Less (No, Really)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984299) by [dianna44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianna44/pseuds/dianna44). 



_Yuuri_ on tuoli.

Ei tunteita, ei ajatuksia, ei reaktioita tai toimintoja.

Koska _Yuuri_ on tuoli.

Eräänä päivänä mies tuli. Taas toinen mies. _Yuuri_ ei voinut reagoida häneen, koska hän on tuoli.

Mies istui alas _Yuuriin_ , niin kuin monet muutkin, niin monet perseet, niin paljon aikaa.

 _Yuurilla_ ei ollut reaktiota miehen toimintoihin, koska _Yuuri_ on tuoli.

Mies osti _Yuurin_ . Ja istui _Yuurilla_ usein.

Kuitenkin, vielä kerran, olkoon tiedoksi, totisesti ja varmasti tiedoksi, että _Yuurilla_ ei ollut tunneperäistä reaktiota Viktorin perseeseen, koska _Yuuri_ , kuten sanottiin aiemmin, _Yuuri_ on tuoli.


End file.
